1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus in which an optical adapter is detachably attached to a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section and a method of controlling an endoscope apparatus in which an optical adapter is detachably attached to a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscope apparatuses which can optically perform inspections, observations, and the like by inserting endoscope insertion sections thereof into the inside of pipes and the like of chemical plants are widely used in the industrial fields and other fields. Among the endoscope apparatuses in the industrial field, there is an endoscope apparatus in which plural kinds of optical adapters are detachably attachable to a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section to make it possible to appropriately use the endoscope apparatus for various applications.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-313241 discloses an endoscope apparatus in which plural kinds of optical adapters are detachably attachable to a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section. In the endoscope apparatus, a determining section for determining a type of an optical adapter is provided in the optical adapter and an optical-adapter-type determining section for determining a type of the optical adapter is provided in a control section of the endoscope apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-61777 discloses an endoscope apparatus in which an optical adapter mounted with a C-MOS sensor and an LED for illumination and having an image pickup function is detachably attachable to a distal end of an endoscope insertion portion, electric cables for the C-MOS sensor and the LED are inserted through the endoscope insertion section, and a video signal output circuit from the C-MOMS sensor and a current limiting circuit for limiting a current value supplied to the LED are provided.